Such a bicycle bracket is known from, for example, EP2248717 of the applicant. The end of the bracket that supports the set of handlebars ends by a recess for receiving that is adapted to the shape of the handlebars. This receiving recess can be closed toward the outside by the tightening yoke that is also adapted to the shape of the handlebars and connected to the bracket body for tightening the handlebars using tightening means between the end of the bracket and the yoke that together define essentially a tubular element that may or may not be circular based on the cross-section of the handlebars (see in particular FIG. 9 of this document).
The document EP2248717 describes two variants of such a semi-cylindrical tightening yoke, namely a first variant in which the yoke is attached at the end of the bracket using tightening means comprising tightening screws, and a second variant in which on one side, the yoke is mounted in an articulated manner on the end of the bracket and, on the other side, is connected to the bracket using a tightening screw. The first variant is also described in US2009079160 and the second variant is described in EP1695900.
Other brackets that are described in the documents NL 1 001 155, FR 1537056 and EP 0 591 897 are also known. These brackets are not provided with a yoke like the one that is described in the document EP2248717. The free front end of the bracket body is curved at the rear here in such a way as to define a slot on the lower surface of the bracket body. Play for adjusting the space around the handlebars is thus obtained, and the tightening of the handlebars can be adjusted using a tightening screw that makes it possible to reduce the width of the slot by pulling the free end close to the lower surface of the bracket body.
It is noted that the bracket body according to one or the other of these three documents thus has means for tightening the handlebars that are relatively rigid and that in any case cannot open toward the outside to allow the installation, from the front, of a set of handlebars that has an aerodynamic shape with a variable width along its axis (of the type illustrated in FIG. 1 of the application).